1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to fishing reels. More specifically, the present invention relates to a dual bearing reel that is mounted on a fishing rod and winds fishing line around an axis that is perpendicular to the fishing rod.
2. Background Information
A dual bearing reel generally includes a reel body, which freely allows reeling-out and winding of the fishing line, and a handle for performing a winding operation of the fishing line.
The reel body accommodates a spool for winding the fishing line, a spool driving mechanism for rotating the spool, a drag mechanism for restricting the reeling out of the fishing line, and a level winding mechanism for winding the fishing line uniformly on the spool while the fishing line is wound. The spool driving mechanism includes a clutch mechanism that switches the spool between a freely rotatable state and a line winding state. The spool driving mechanism is formed such that a handle can be coupled thereto. In addition, the drag mechanism that brakes the rotation of the spool in the line reel-out direction is provided along the spool driving mechanism. Furthermore, a brake mechanism for preventing spool backlash during casting is provided. The handle is disposed on a position that projects outward from the reel body, in order to allow easy operation of the handle.
The reel body includes a main frame and a pair of cover members. The main frame includes a pair of side plates and connecting members that connect both side plates. The pair of cover members covers the exteriors of both side plates. In conventional dual bearing reels, the spool is provided between both side plates, and the handle shaft on which the handle is mounted is mounted on one side plate and one cover member. In addition, the spool driving mechanism is provided between the cover member and the side plate on the side in which the handle is mounted. The spool driving mechanism (which includes the clutch mechanism) and the drag mechanism are positioned and supported by the cover member and the side plate on the side in which the handle is mounted. In addition, the brake mechanism is mounted between the side plate and the cover member that are on the side opposite the side in which the handle is mounted. Furthermore, the level winding mechanism is provided between both side plates. The brake mechanism and the level winding mechanism are also positioned and supported on the side plates and cover plates. Thus, the dual bearing reel is a structure that functions as a whole.
In the aforementioned conventional dual bearing reel, a pair of cover members is mounted on the outer sides of the main frame. These cover members serve to establish the outer appearance of the dual bearing reel, but the cover members also position and support various mechanisms because they are mounted on the main frame. In other words, both the main frame and the cover members cooperatively position and support the spool, the spool driving mechanism, the level winding mechanism, and the brake mechanism. Thus, the dual bearing reel is a structure that functions as a whole.
Due to such structure of the dual bearing reel, the design of the cover members needs to take into consideration the following requirements. First of all, portions of the cover members that support the spool have to be shaped so as to have enough strength to support the spool. Also, the position of the spool-support portion has to be determined based on the position of the spool. Furthermore, a portion that supports the handle has to be shaped so as to have sufficient strength to hold a bearing. Furthermore, since the cover members are mounted on the main frame, their engagement portions need to be formed with a high precision.
On the other hand, since the sub frame also functions as the surface of the dual bearing reel, the sub frame needs to have not only the functionality, but also a good ornamental design. Otherwise, the commercial value of the dual bearing reel will be compromised.
Therefore, there has not been much flexibility in the design of cover member due to various functional constraints of the dual bearing reel. As a result, it has been very difficult if not impossible to establish common parts for use in different models, while providing the ornamental designs of users' preference and maintaining the functions of the dual bearing reel at the same time. Accordingly, the manufacturing costs tended to be higher.
In view of the above, there exists a need for a dual bearing reel which overcomes the above mentioned problems in the prior art. This invention addresses this need in the prior art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.